1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and control device for reading data in a flash memory, and more particularly, to a method and a control device for increasing the service life and operating speed of a flash memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a flash memory control circuit writes data into a memory unit in a flash memory, the flash memory control circuit will erase the data previously stored in the memory unit, and then begin to write the data into the memory unit. However, this slows the data writing speed of the flash memory, because the flash memory control circuit has to spend additional time on erasing the data previously stored in the memory unit. Further, in general, the service life of a flash memory is limited by the writing and erasing times of the flash memory. More writing times and erasing times of the flash memory result in a shorter service life of the flash memory. On the contrary, less writing times and erasing times of the flash memory result in a longer service life of the flash memory. Hence, how to increase the data writing speed and service life of the flash memory is an important issue.